Subaki
Subaki (ツバキ, Tsubaki in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by Takamasa Mogi in the Japanese version. Profile Subaki was born into an upperclass Hoshido family known for serving the royal family for generations. He followed his family's legacy and became of service to Sakura, the youngest princess of the Hoshido royal family. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Caeldori. He has the cleanest hands in the army. His birthday is February 7. Personality Subaki is a self-professed perfectionist, a fact that primarily stems from the legacy of his family's traditions; ones that have conditioned him to strive towards achieving perfection in all that he does. As a result of this, Subaki is known to be very demanding and even unforgiving towards himself as he works tirelessly to meet the harsh expectations that he sets for himself. This has in turn caused him to have the tendency to engage in self-reproach whenever he commits "offences" that he considers make him appear weak and imperfect in the eyes of others, becoming distressed during each occurrence. In spite of the excessive nature of his hardworking spirit, Subaki never draws attention to himself, choosing instead to hide his efforts from the notice of others. As a result of the attitude and behavior that he adopts towards others, Subaki can come across as being more obnoxious and arrogant than he actually is. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld/Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 22 - Sakura |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |60% |35% |45% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |40% |30% |60% |35% |45% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Falcon Knight |55% |35% |20% |55% |35% |40% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Selena (Revelation) * Nyx (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Saizo * Azama * Hinata * Niles (Revalation) * Caeldori * Shigure (If Subaki is his father) * Kana (If Subaki is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Refer to Subaki/Quotes. Possible Endings Birthright ; Subaki - Mr. Perfect : After Ryoma assumed the crown, he named Subaki chief of the pegasus knights. As expected, Subaki served with a perfect record, and always kept a close eye on Lady Sakura. ; Subaki and Avatar : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Subaki and Azura : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Subaki and Hana : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Subaki and Rinkah : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Subaki and Sakura : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Subaki and Oboro : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. Revelation ; Subaki and Avatar'' : The two spent the rest of their lives together. Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Subaki adapted quickly to royal leadership and became a great source of support for his wife. Etymology Tsubaki is the Japanese word for Camellia. Depending on the language, this can have different meanings: * In the Victorian Language of Flowers, White Camellia carry the meaning of 'Perfection' and 'Loveliness', which Subaki's personality and good looks could be based on. * In the Japanese Language of Flowers, known as Hanakotoba, Red Camellias mean "in love" and "perishing with grace", probable allusions to his kind yet proud personality. In contrast, Yellow Camellia mean "longing", a possible nod to Subaki's desire for perfection. Trivia * Subaki is noted to be the first playable male Pegasus Knight in the Fire Emblem series. * Subaki was voted the 16th most popular male in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Sketch of Subaki.jpg|Artwork of Subaki from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Cipher Subaki.jpg|Subaki as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Subaki Cipher2.png|Subaki as a Falcon Warrior in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Subaki confession.jpg|Subaki's confession scene. Subaki halloween dlc.png|CG artwork of Subaki in the Nohr Festival DLC episode. Subakiavatar.png|Subaki's official Twitter icon FEF Subaki My Room Model.png|Subaki's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters